La Fratrie Uchiha
by Yumeutsutsu
Summary: "Hikari-nee., commença-t-il. - Um?, dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à dessiner. - Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda-t-il. - Oh. Je ne sais pas. Une boîte à quatre roues?, répondit-elle, Demande à Mia. Peut-être le sait-elle'. Deux jumelles se sont réincarnées dans le monde des ninjas. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne se souvient d'une vie passée. Que pourrait-il bien leur arriver?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne nous appartient pas...**

 **La Fratrie Uchiha**

Dans une chambre au sol couvert de tatamis, à la lueur du clair de lune, étaient endormis de jeunes nourrissons: deux jumelles venues au monde seulement quelques mois auparavant. Eh bien, seulement l'une d'elles dormait, l'autre, allongée sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le côté, fixait au loin dans l'obscurité et avec un certain intérêt un motif peint sur le mur qu'elle ne distinguait pas tellement, ses yeux étaient encore flous en raison de sa vision pour l'instant peu développée.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme à la démarche gracieuse et silencieuse s'approchait de son berceau. Elle avait des yeux noirs et de long cheveux noirs bleutés. Embrassant le front de chacune de ses filles,puis regardant celle qui était encore éveillée, elle chuchota en souriant doucement:

''Allez, Mia-chan. Il est temps de dormir.'' Et sa mère lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.

* * *

''Allez, Mia-chan, encore une dernière cuillère. Ahhhh.'', déclarait sa mère en approchant la compote de fruits de ses lèvres. Sa fille l'imita ''Ahhhh.'' et engloutit la cuillère et semblait presque ne pas la laisser sortir de sa bouche, avant de mâcher en gardant le regard sur sa mère.

''Très bien, Mia-chan.'', dit celle-ci en souriant, et sur l'autre chaise-haute, sa seconde fille allait de nouveau recommencer à pleurer. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour vient.'', rappela sa mère. Et elle prit une autre cuillère, tandis que sa seconde fille ouvrit la bouche en répétant ''Ahhhh.'' et lui la mit dans la bouche. Cette dernière mastiqua et regarda sa mère fixement, telle sa sœur. Leur mère se leva et nettoya les ustensiles utilisés, en veillant à ses filles, assises à la table à manger basse, derrière elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers elles en souriant doucement, ''C'est l'heure de la ballade.''.

••••

Elles se promenèrent toutes les trois, les deux bébés dans ses bras. Leur père était au travail: il rentrera bientôt et reprendra la relève. Mais leur mère pouvait gérer ses deux enfants sans problème. Et elle leur faisait découvrir le village chaque jour, en traversant tout d'abord l'enceinte du clan, en saluant ses connaissances et ses amis.

''Oh bonjour, Uruchi-san. Comment allez-vous, vous et votre mari?''

''Oh bien, bien! Il est en train de préparer d'autres merveilleux senbeis., répondit la femme assez âgée avec un sourire aimable, ''Et ne serait-ce pas les deux petites nouvelles au monde?'', et elle vint chatouiller les deux petites, ''Guiliguili!''. Cela provoqua de petits rires adorables. C'était la même chose tous les jours, mais cela faisait toujours sourire leur mère. Et elle s'informait sur le village et le clan.

De retour chez eux, leur mère commençait la préparation du dîner, alors que leur père rentrait. C'était à son tour de s'occuper d'elles. Et il s'asseyait devant elles, les regardant. Ses filles, à leurs tour, le fixèrent du regard et ainsi elles ne firent plus aucun mouvement. Avant qu'ensemble, elles se prirent un de leur pied et le mirent en bouche, continuant à regarder leur père. Celui-ci souleva un sourcil avant de s'approprier un mouchoir. Il enleva le pied de ses filles, chacune à leur tour, et leur essuya la bouche et le pied. Mais dès qu'il reposait le pied, il était de nouveau en bouche. Ce cycle continua encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa femme les appelle pour manger.

* * *

''Dango . Dango . Dango . Dango . Dango . Dango . Dango . Dango .'', chantaient de leur petite voix, Mia et sa sœur.

Assises sur le sol, elles avaient en main une peluche de cette friandise pour l'une rose et l'autre violette, respectivement, auxquelles on avait ajoutées des coutures noires, en guise d'yeux. Ils faisaient la moitié de leur corps, et elles les tenaient sur leurs jambes croisées, balançant la tête de droite à gauche au rythme de la ''chanson'', en regardant le vide droit devant eux. Aucun adulte était avec eux, mais leur mère les surveillait de la cuisine, écoutant leur petite chansonnette qu'elles ne firent que rejouer en boucle depuis qu'elle les avaient laissées là. Elle saura quand il y aurait un problème lorsqu'elles arrêteront de chanter. Elles avaient commencé ce petit cycle quand elle et son mari leur avaient offert ces peluches lors de leur premier anniversaire. Elles en avaient été très ravies, d'autant plus que « dango » fut l'un de leur premiers mots.

Du côté de ses filles, elles étaient tombées sur le dos avec un « Hop! » doux, la peluche atterrissant on-ne-sait-comment sur leur visage. La chanson arrêtée, elles commencèrent à étouffer sous la matière douce et addictive de leur « dango ». Mia agitait ses mains et ses pieds au dessus d'elle, alors que sa sœur après quelques instants de balayage de l'air, se mit à se basculer sur le dos d'un côté à l'autre pour enfin se trouver à rouler sur le sol, sa peluche tombant de l'autre côté. Elle arriva à un arrêt lorsqu'elle fit face au mur, ses bras se cognant contre lui. Elle se retourna et enfin remarqua sa jumelle qui n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire. Elle rampa vers elle à quatre pattes avant de s'arrêter à deux pieds d'elle, en récupérant au passage sa peluche. Elle la regarda faire. Elle n'avait pas compris que sa sœur était en difficulté et pensait juste à un jeu amusant, qui provoqua un petit rire doux hors d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et leur mère regarda avec un sourire exaspéré la scène devant elle. Elle s'approcha de Mia et retira la peluche de sa petite bouche bavant légèrement.

''Mama.'', dit-elle avant de donner un sourire adorable et éclatant. Elle attrapa sa peluche et tendit les mains vers sa mère, lui demandant silencieusement qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. Sa mère rit et accepta, prenant également dans ses bras sa deuxième fille, la sermonnant doucement.

''Hikari, aide ta sœur la prochaine fois.'', sa seconde fille ne fit que pencher la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Leur mère soupira silencieusement, puis sourit.

''Allez, c'est l'heure de manger. Votre père devrait bientôt être de retour.'' Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque Mia fit tomber son « dango ».

''Aw... Dango...'', se plaignit-elle adorablement et regarda sa mère, ses yeux larmoyants.

''C'est bon, répondit celle-ci paisiblement. Et elle enleva l'une de ses chaussures d'intérieur d'un geste de pied, avant de glisser habilement et rapidement son pied sous la peluche avant de le lancer en l'air, atterrissant sur sa tête avec équilibre. Elle sourit à Mia qui applaudit, impressionnée, alors que sa sœur gardait son regard fixé sur l'objet -ne semblant pas prêt de tomber une nouvelle fois- avec admiration.

''Mia-chan, Hikari-chan, venez-voir Mama.'', dit leur mère en tendant les bras, elle se tenait à trois mètres d'elles. Elles commencèrent à ramper vers elle, mais Mia fit un arrêt, elle regarda la table basse à côté d'elle, puis sa mère, et ainsi de suite, et elle fronça des sourcils. Hikari était déjà arrivée dans les bras de sa mère et regardait sa sœur curieusement. Mia s'approcha de la table, et posa ses mains au dessus. Elle se força à tenir debout et sa mère l'encouragea doucement ''Allez, Mia-chan, tu peux le faire!'' Celle-ci se tourna vers sa mère et fit quelques pas, ses bras laissant la table et maintenant tendus devant elle. À petits pas, elle continua. Elle marchait, bien que chancelante. Enfin lorsqu'elle arriva à sa mère, elle tombait vers l'avant et sa mère la rattrapa.

''Bravo, Mia-chan! Tu l'as fait!'', Mia rit doucement, alors que de derrière Hikari semblait froncer des sourcils. Un peu jalouse.

''Utau ! Mama~ !'', cria une petite Mia de 3 ans et demi assise au sol avec le regard étincelant.

''Désolé ma chérie mais Mama n'a pas le temps. Elle doit préparer le repas de ce soir'', soupira Mama.

''Mais, mais...'', balbulta Mia les yeux larmoyants, ''J'aime la voix de Okaa-chi~. Ne~ Kari-chi ?''

''Oui. Hikari aime aussi la voix de Kaa-san'', confirma la soeur de Mia.

''Les filles, même si ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, vous ne me trompez pas avec des mots doux'', dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

''Onegai~. Chante, Okaa-chi !, supplia Mia qui donna un coup de coude à sa soeur pour faire de même. Elle leva ses yeux vers sa mère les yeux suppliants ( parfaite imitation du chat Potté ) et les mains jointes.

Sa soeur lui fit un clin d'oeil et utilisa alors sa meilleur attaque.

''Tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça maman ?'', demanda Hikari avec la lèvre tremblante, ''c'est juste une petite chanson.''

La mère se tint droite devant elle, ne se laissant pas faire mais avec les mains tremblantes en poing le long de son corps pour s'empêcher de prendre ses petites filles dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait tomber dans le piège de ses petites et adorables filles en pleurs.

Voyant que leur mère n'allait pas se faire vaincre rapidement, les filles en robe noire et blanche s'approcha d'elle et dirent en même temps : ''Okaa-chi/ Kaa-san !''

Fugaku, exténué du travail arriva enfin chez lui. Il ne voulait que s'assoir avec sa famille autour d'un repas puis aller prendre un long bain pour se détendre. Quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa maison, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit et que les lumières étaient éteintes sauf dans le salon. Alors, avec prudence, il poussa rapidement la porte de la salle éclairé et fut un peu amusé de ce qu'il trouva.

Avec un sourire, il regarda la scène en face lui.

Mikoto chantait balançant dans ses bras leurs petites chéries qui regardaient émerveiller leur maman. Mia et Hikari tapèrent des mains au rythme de la chanson puis se leva rapidement en prenant des tissus sur la table basse pour les faire tournoyer devant eux dans la conception d'un dragon agité. Elles coururent ensuite dans la salle trainant leur voile, sautant et chantant, puis levèrent la main tenant le tissus au-dessus de leur tête et agita leur poignet. Le ruban de tissus les entourait et avec des petits pas de danse improvisés s'enveloppa autour d'eux. Et elles reprirent leur dance jusqu'à atteindre leur père qui était entré dans la salle et était assis à côté de leur mère et leur lancèrent leur ruban lorsque la chanson furent finie.

* * *

La petite Hikari était entrée dans la chambre de sa jumelle, et elle voyait celle-ci dos à elle, boudant. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle en était la raison. Leur père travaillait et leur mère était occupée avec des invités. Mais elle sentit une sorte de déjà-vu. Non, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue une situation de ce genre, il y a très très longtemps. Cela tiquait à l'arrière de son esprit, vraiment loin dans ses souvenirs. Et elle courut dans la cuisine, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Arrivée, elle s'approcha de la table de travail et fixait le placard du haut. Elle regarda tout autour et aperçut une chaise. Elle la tira et la plaça à côté du meuble et monta dessus. Elle posa ensuite ses genoux sur la table et essaya de tenir en équilibre en ouvrant les doubles portes. À l'intérieur, il y avait un sac en plastique rempli de sucreries. Elle le prit et retourna en courant voir sa sœur. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé de position depuis qu'elle était partie: le dos à elle, les bras et les jambes croisés, alors qu'elle était assise par terre. Hikari s'avança vers elle et lui montra le sac.

''Tu veux en manger?, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Mia tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Et Hikari continua à essayer de lui mettre les bonbons devant les yeux, ce qui finit par agacé sa sœur.

''NON! J'EN VEUX PAS!'', cria Mia. Hikari semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux et recula. Pourtant elle ne partait pas de la chambre. Elle s'assit à un mètre de sa sœur et commença à manger les petites sucreries. Quand elle eut fini, elle fut de nouveaux pleine d'énergie. Et c'est lorsque sa jumelle se tourna et lui réclama des bonbons. Hikari fut un peu désemparée. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Et elle regarda le paquet maintenant vide dans ses mains, puis dit à sa sœur.

''J'ai tout mangé...'', et elle semblait triste, elle aurait dû lui en garder. Mia pleura et la fit sortir de la chambre.

Quelques semaines passèrent. La vie avait déjà reprit son cours normal le lendemain.

Avec le sourire brillant de Mia et sa bonne humeur contagieuse.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, Hikari retrouva Mia, boudée dans sa chambre, toute seule. Elle recourut jusqu'à la cuisine et prit le paquet de bonbons qui s'y trouvait. La même chose se passait, Hikari essayait de donner à Mia les sucreries, mais elle se mettait en colère et lui dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas, mais cette fois-ci en lançant le paquet de bonbons à l'autre bout de la salle. Hikari rechercha le sac à bonbons, mais sourit. Elle s'assit à côté de Mia et mangea. À la fin, Mia lui réclamait un bonbon,, comme la dernière fois. Le paquet de Hikari était vide. Mais elle sourit heureuse d'elle. Elle ramassa à côté d'elle, là où Mia ne pouvait pas le voir une sucette qu'elle avait laissé pour elle. Elle la lui tendit fièrement et contente d'elle-même. Mia le prit joyeusement et Hikari la regarda manger la sucette, satisfaite. Elle a su retenir la leçon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto ne nous possède pas. ... Hahem.**

 **Nous ne possédons pas Naruto.**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

''Hikari-chan'', commença Mikoto en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et lui caressant les cheveux, ''Que dessines-tu cette fois-ci?''

''Ah'', elle se tourna vers sa mère en souriant, ''Mon rêve d'aujourd'hui'', et elle retourna à ses crayons. Sa mère vit ce qu'elle dessinait, et la petite Mia était arrivée avec un cahier en main. En voyant le dessin de sa sœur, elle s'exclamait: ''Ah! Une planche en bois. Euh, non, un castor, et elle semblait hésiter, Ou peut-être, un canard?'', et puis elle regarda sa sœur et demanda, ''Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kari-chi?''

Celle-ci s'arrêta et contempla son œuvre enfantin avant de finalement déclarer, ''Aucune idée.''

''Um? Tu sais pas?'', dit Mia. Sa sœur secoua la tête avant d'affirmer.

''Mais il est tellement chou...'', et elle semblait retourner à son rêve.

Mia regarda de nouveau le dessin, ' _Chou?..._ ' Et elle jeta un regard à sa mère avec incertitude. Cette dernière ne fit que sourire. Mia mit cette pensée à l'arrière de son esprit, avant de poser une question à sa mère.

''Comment on appelle, umm..., une sorte de grand, très grand'', commença-t-elle en écartant les mains de plus en plus au dessus de la tête, dans l'air,'' très très grand bâtiment avec des maisons dedans?'', finit-elle en laissant ses mains suspendues en l'air.

''Un bâtiment immense comprenant plusieurs appartements?'', Mikoto utilisait différent mots en reprenant la question de Mia, dans l'attention d'élargir son vocabulaire.

''Immense?'', répétait Mia. Mikoto lui sourit.

''Oui, c'est quand c'est très très très grand.'', expliqua-t-elle.

''Oh~.'', Sa fille hocha la tête, assimilant l'information. ''Immense, immense, immense, immense.'', répétait-elle à voix basse.

''Aussi grand, il y en a certains à Konoha, on appelle ça un immeuble.''

'' Tu es sûr ? Les imme-, immible''.

'' Immeuble, chérie'', corrigea Mikoto.

''Car les machins'', commença Mia.

''Immeuble'', introduit Mikoto

''Oui, car les immeubles dans mon rêve sont plus grands et gris avec beaucoup, beaucoup de verres.

''Je n'en ai jamais vu, mais ça doit être très beau'', déclara sa mère.

''Um'', Mia hocha la tête distraitement, ''Alors comment ça s'écrit?''

En réponse, Mikoto prit la petite main de Mia et traça le premier caractère que sa fille réécrit sur son cahier, puis sa mère traça le deuxième et ainsi de suite.

''Tu sais, Okaa-chi'', commença Mia alors qu'elle avait terminé d'écrire ce mot. Elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur son cahier, ''dans ce rêve, j'étais dans un immeuble, dans une maison. Et, il y avait un jardin'', elle afficha un sourire resplendissant avant de regarder sa mère, ''Et ce grand bambou! Et plein de fleurs! Et des arbres! Et un nid aussi!'', Mia fit une pause et baissa les yeux en laissant tomber son enthousiasme, Mikoto pouvait bien se demander ce qui n'allait pas. Sa fille regarda de nouveau sa mère avec un sourire mais accompagné d'un regard triste et confus, ''C'était génial mais... quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais en train de pleurer et je me sentais mal... Pourquoi, maman?''

Mikoto secoua la tête et caressa la chevelure de Mia.

''Désolé Mia-chan, mais je ne sais pas.'', à table, Hikari avait déjà arrêté de dessiner et les écoutait, ''Toi et Hikari-chan'', continuait Mikoto en se tourna vers son autre fille, ''Cela vous arrive souvent, non?'' Elles hochèrent la tête. Et d'une certaine sorte, ça leur tenait à cœur de mettre sur papier leurs rêves, une au dessin et l'autre en écrivant. Elles ne voulaient pas faire la même chose. Mikoto les prit dans les bras et dit d'un ton rassurant, ''Ce ne doit pas être quelque chose d'important, les filles. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Mia et Hikari se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, puis sourirent.

''Um! Si Okaa-chi le dit!'', déclarait Mia avec un énorme sourire.

''Bien'', commença Mikoto en se levant, ''On va bientôt partir voir mon amie. Avez-vous fini?''

Mia et Hikari se regardèrent et fermèrent leur cahier en même temps.

''Oui!'', dirent-elles à l'unisson. Leur mère rit doucement.

••••

''Okaa-san'', dit Hikari.

''Oui ?'', répondit sa mère en souriant gentiment, alors qu'elle marchait en direction du Ichiraku Ramen en tenant les mains de ses filles.

''Ton amie'', continua Hikari, ''C'est Uzumaki-san, non?''

''Ah! La _Amagi shigure_!'', s'exclama Mia.

''Um?'', Mikoto réfléchit un instant et rit doucement, ''C'est exact.''

''Amagi Shigure?'', pensa Hikari à haute voix et rêvant un peu, ''J'aimerais bien pouvoir en dessiner un, un jour'', elle fit une pause et sourit timidement à elle-même, ''Quand je serais mieux dessiner...''

* * *

''Um? Qu'est-ce que c'est?'', et Mia renifla doucement l'air, en la voyant sa sœur fit de même, ''Ça sent bon...''

''On s'approche du Ichiraku Ramen'', déclarait leur mère en leur donnant un sourire amusé.

''Mikoto-chan!'', cria une voix au loin. Et l'on voyait devant, une femme aux long cheveux rouges agitant la main en portant un sourire.

La petite Mia la salua également de la main en formant un arc dans l'air. Kushina remarquant cela, s'accroupit un peu sur ses genoux et lui fit un petit coucou.

Arrivées devant elle, Kushina tapota ses joues avec ses index en regardant les deux petites filles. Mikoto sourit doucement et poussa gentiment ses filles vers l'avant.

Hikari attendait que sa sœur le fasse en premier et la fixait en évitant de regarder Kushina. Mia le vit et s'avança vers Kushina en lui donnant un sourire mignon et doux. Elle s'approcha de sa joue et lui donna un petit bisou. Quand elle recula, Hikari s'approcha et lui fit une petite bise avant de reculer avec un sourire timide.

''Aww~ Tes filles sont tellement mignonnes!'', déclarait Kushina en pinçant doucement les joues des jumelles. Mikoto rit doucement à la gêne de ses filles.

''Bonjour Kushina-chan. Comment vas-tu?'', demanda Mikoto.

''Bien, mais j'aimerais bien avoir des filles comme les tiennes, dattebane'', se plaint Kushina, elle les regarda avec un grand sourire avant de lever les yeux sur sa meilleure amie, ''Dis, tu m'en passe une?''

Mikoto rit alors que les deux filles furent surprises, et elles s'éloignèrent un peu d'elle pour se cacher derrière la jupe de leur mère en se donnant des regards inquiets.

Kushina se joignit au rire de Mikoto.

••••

''Un quatrième bol!'', demandait Kushina en tendant son bol vide. ''Et puis, Kakashi-kun l'a traité d'imbécile. Et ils ont recommencé à se battre'', soupira Kushina, ''Franchement. Kakashi-kun et Obito-kun ne vont jamais arrêter.''

Mikoto lui sourit doucement, tandis qu'elle finissait d'essuyer la bouche de ses filles qui partageaient un petit bol.

''Ces deux-là ne méritent pas Rin-chan. Elle essaye de minimiser les disputes. C'est une gentille fille.'', déclarait Kushina et puis, elle sourit, ''Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je pense que le petit Obito-kun a le béguin pour la chère Rin-chan.''

''Um'', répondit Mikoto, ''Tu m'avais dit que cette Nohara Rin ne l'avait pas remarqué, non?''

''Oui, mais Minato et moi avons décidé de ne pas intervenir'', dit Kushina, ''Après tout, c'est leur vie. On verra bien ce qu'il se passerait, n'est-ce pas?'', finit-elle en souriant.

''Whouah!'', Hikari fut surprise. Ses nouilles étaient tombés dans sa soupe. Ça l'avait éclaboussé et elle n'avait même pas pu les manger. (Combo !) Sa sœur rit et lui passa une serviette.

''Aww~ Elles sont tellement mignonnes toutes les deux.'', dit Kushina à Mikoto, ''Oh! Encore combien de temps avant qu'elles n'entrent à l'Académie?''

''3 ans., répondit Mikoto en souriant doucement, ''Mais avant ça, Fugaku souhaite montrer à Mia le travail de chef de clan.''

''Ah, c'est vrai. Mia est l'héritière, non?, demanda Kushina en tenant ses baguettes entre ses doigts. Ses ramens venaient d'arriver.

''Oui.'', répondit Mikoto.

''Et elles deviendront ninja dans 9 ans, alors?, dit Kushina, puis elle sourit avec amusement, ''Peut-être que je déposerais une demande pour être le professeur jōnin de Mia-chan ou de Hikari-chan?''

Mikoto rit doucement et en regardant ses filles, elle lui répondit, ''Si c'est toi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.''

••••

''Dans 9 ans, hein...'', pensait rêveusement Hikari et elle se tourna vers sa sœur, ''Tu en penses quoi?''

''De quoi?'', demanda Mia, alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit de sa jumelle.

''Uzumaki-san, d'être notre professeur...'', expliqua Hikari, ''Dans neuf ans...''

''Je sais pas...'', répondit Mia en prenant la peluche dango des bras de sa sœur, ''Je pense pas que Uzumaki-san sera le professeur d'aucune d'entre nous''.

''Toi aussi'', déclara Hikari en échangeant la peluche des bras de Mia par son coussin et elle retourna dans sa tête.

''Dans 9 ans, hein...'', murmura-t-elle.

* * *

''Mia ! Hikari !'', cria Mikoto du bas de l'escalier, ''Shigure est ici !''

On entendit un claquement de porte et des petits bruits de pas courant dans les couloirs et dévalant les escaliers. Hikari et Mia se précipitaient vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait leur cousin qui regardait son poignet où devrait se trouver une montre qui n'était visiblement pas là. Il leva les yeux et avec un soupire faussement agacé leur dit :

''Vous êtes vraiment longue les filles. Je ne pensais pas que les filles commençaient à prêter attention à ce qu'elles portent et à leur apparence à un si jeune âge. Vous avez quoi ? Un an ?'', leur demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

''Non. Nous n'avons pas un an ! Nous avons ça !'', rétorqua Mia en montrant trois doigts.

''Et nous nous fichons de la tenue. On est juste arrivé en retard parce que on arrivait pas à rentrer Jopike dans le sac'', prouva Hikari en montrant un petit écureuil en peluche dans le sac remplit de bric-à-brac,'' Et d'abord, nous ne sommes pas comme ces filles qui n'arrêtent pas de te poursuivre, Shigure-onii-chan. Comment s'appellent-elles déjà ?'', s'interrogea Hikari en mettant un poing sous son menton qui était soutenu par son bras.

''Des fan-girls !'', répondit avec enthousiaste Mia.

''Ne prononce pas ce mot'', frissonna Shigure en serrant ses bras autour de lui, ''ce sont des monstres.''

''Calmez-vous. Vous tous, calma Mikoto avec un sourire exaspéré, vous ne deviez pas aller quelque part sinon ?''

''Ah, oui ! Allons-y Shigu-chi !'', s'exclama Mia en tirant le bras de son cousin et en emportant Hikari au passage.

''Attendez les filles. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose'', interpela Mikoto avec un sourire, en tapotant sa joue avec le bout de son doigt.

'' Ah Oui ! Désolé maman !'', s'excusa Mia en revenant à sa mère. Elle lui picora la joue d'un baiser baveux et repartit vers Shigure. Hikari était venue avec Mia et attendait patiemment son tour. Elle s'avança vers sa mère doucement et l'embrassa sur l'autre joue et lui dit '' Passe une bonne journée !'' et elle courut pour rejoindre sa soeur et son cousin qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin se disputant sur le surnom que lui avait donné Mia.

''Bon les filles, on va s'installer ici !, s'exclama Shigure en mettant sur l'herbe une couverture de pique-nique. Il continua '' Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vous salir, alors j'ai ramené ça.'' et d'une voix respectueuse avec un arc courbé dit :''Mes petites princesses, asseyez-vous.''

''Merci'', dirent-elles en même temps en soulevant légèrement l'ourlet de leur robe assortie robe et blanc et s'assirent. Shigure ricana légèrement et à son tour s'assit aussi. Hikari était en train de fouiller dans son petit sac violet à motif de spirales, pendant que Mia se prélassait les jambes et bras écartés en étoile, gâchant sa queue de cheval. Shigure regarda curieusement Hikari et après quelques minutes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de demander qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait.

''Euh...'', répondit Hikari intelligemment, ''Je cherche la petite boîte à musique que maman m'a offerte. Mia, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?''

''Une boîte à musique ? Pourquoi tu l'a apportée ?, interrogea Shigure.

''Je voulais te le montrer'', dit Hikari en rougissant légèrement, en détournant les yeux.

''Me le montrer ?'', répéta-t-il choqué par l'affichage de timidité de Hikari.

''Passe-moi le sac'', ordonna Mia à sa soeur d'un ton pas méchant. Hikari lui tendit, puis se tourna vers son cousin et lui expliqua : ''Je l'ai reçu à notre anniversaire. Mia a reçu une petite boule qui fait de la musique quand on le secoue un peu et j'ai reçu une boite à musique. Elle est blanche pur avec gravé ''Lumière'' écrit en kanji. Avec des motifs de lianes qui donnent l'impression qu'ils peuvent sortir de la boite entourant un beau saule pleureur encre. Je voulais te le montrer car elle fait une belle musique et j'étais sûr que tu l'aimerais'', finit-elle avec un grand sourire. Shigure l'a regarda surpris puis lui retourna son sourire aussi lumineux qu'elle et lui dit : ''Alors j'ai hâte de l'écouter''.

''Tiens'', prononça Mia en tendant la jolie boite blanche à Hikari. Cette dernière le pris avec empressement et retirant le collier de sous sa robe montra une petite clé noir recouverte de vignes en argent. ''Cette clé permet d'ouvrir la boîte à musique et aussi de faire tourner le mécanisme à l'intérieur qui joue de la musique. Tu veux essayer ?'', demanda Hikari en montrant la boite et sa clé.

''Tu es sûr ?'', questionna Shigure avec inquiétude, '' Je pourrais le casser, tu sais ?''

'' Tu es trop un imbécile pour faire ça, affirma Mia avec un sourire narquois sur son visage d'ange.

''Hé !, s'indigna le garçon de huit ans.

''Non, c'est bon. Je te fais confiance. Et tu ne vas pas le casser en faisant exprès, non ?, demanda Hikari avec un regard perçant de retour à son attitude normal.

''Non, bien sûr. Allez. Passe-moi ça et finissons-en !, rouspéta-t-il. Il prit délicatement la boite à musique malgré son attitude précédente et mit la clé dans la serrure. La boîte s'ouvra en montrant des tas de photos. Celle d'elle-même avec sa sœur jumelle, de ses parents ensembles, de toutes la famille et même de lui ! Il se tourna vers Hikari et l'interrogea avec un regard. Elle ne fit que sourire et lui fit signe de tourner la clé. Une musique soigneuse et douce prit vie autour d'eux. Ils se détendirent tous et s'allongèrent sur le dos. Fermant les yeux, ils se baignèrent dans les sons gracieux qui dansaient autour d'eux. Prenant une profonde respiration, la musique fit des petites pas les entourant et sautant un peu au niveau de leur tête et prit son envole jusqu'au fin fond de leur esprit.

Les filles s'endormirent. Shigure avait ouvert les yeux au moment de la fin de la chanson. Il avait posé ses mains sur son ventre et pensa. Lorsque son père lui avait ordonné de passer du temps avec les filles du chef du clan, il avait pensé qu'elles ne seraient que des filles agaçantes et grinçantes comme les filles de sa classe. Même si elles n'était que des bébés quand il les avait rencontrées. Il était vraiment mécontent que son père l'obligeait à faire ça. Pour gagner la faveur du chef du clan. Mais après avoir passer beaucoup de temps avec elles, il avait commencé à les aimer. Les petits trucs qu'elles faisaient l'avait toujours amusé ou horrifié, comme lorsqu'elles avaient commencer à marcher. La fois où ces deux petites chipies avaient fui hors de sa vue et s'étaient ensuite retrouvées à courir dans tous le composé. Il doit dire qu'elles lui avaient donné beaucoup de mal et plusieurs regards désapprobateurs du chef du clan et de son père. Mais quand il est là, sur une journée de printemps, entouré de ses deux filles préférées, il doit dire qu'il ne regrette rien et qu'il souhaiterait qu'ils restent comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Un bâillement lui sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers Hikari :'' Alors Belle aux bois dormant, tu te réveilles ?''. Elle se frotta les yeux avec son poing fermé, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant son cher cousin et lui dit ''Tu es encore là ?'' Le sourire sur le visage de Shigure tomba et il prit un air renfrogné: ''Que veux-tu dire par là ?''

Les deux filles étaient maintenant réveillées et elles jouaient aux cartes avec leur cousin. Enfin ''jouaient'', elles balançaient plutôt leurs cartes au hasard en face d'eux et trouvaient le jeu ennuyeux. Shigure était en train de leur expliquer les règles depuis vingt minutes déjà, mais les petites piplettes ne voulaient pas se tenir tranquilles. Il était vraiment au bout de sa patiente. Avec les mains crispées sur les cartes pour s'empêcher de frapper une des petites filles, il essaya de prendre une grande respiration, mais lorsque Mia lui balança à son visage les cartes de ses mains, il craqua : ''Mia !'', cria-t-il en se mettant debout et en courant après elle. Cette dernière ne fit que hurler et courir pour sa vie autour de la couverture, puis descendit la pente de la colline qui mène à la rivière Naka. Descendant doucement pour éviter de tomber, mais assez vite pour ne pas se faire rattraper, elle dévala la pente verte, et cria au secours à sa sœur qui était restée à sa place amusée de tout ça.

''A l'aide ! Hikari ! Un grand méchant cochon veut me manger !''

En entendant cela, Shigure accéléra et lui dit : ''Qui est le grand méchant cochon ?! Je te défis de répéter cela, Mia !''

''Haha ! Shigure le cochon !'', et elle le répéta tout en courant, mais elle fit l'erreur de regarder derrière et glissa ''Eep !''.

Shigure et Hikari se précipitèrent vers elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans l'eau et la trouva plutôt en train de rire et de se serrer le ventre.

''Ha ! Ha ! Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes car je suis sûr qu'elles auraient été hilarantes. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu les voir et... Ah. Ah'', elle étouffa sur sa salive, ''Ah. Je n'arrive plus à respirer ! Je vais mourir !''

Sa sœur l'a regarda avec un sourire en coin et déclara : ''Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait mourir en riant''.

''Ce n'est pas drôle, Hikari'', répliqua Shigure avec un sourire, ''Comment serait la vie sans elle pour faire des bêtises ? La vie serait ennuyeuse''.

''De l'aide'', murmura Mia qui devenait un peu bleu.

''Respire, imbécile'', conseilla Shigure avec tendresse.

Quelques secondes passèrent et enfin, Mia retrouva sa couleur normale. En bonne forme et en face de ses deux personnes préférées dans le monde ( sans compter ses parents ), elle leur donna un grand sourire et se précipita vers l'avant pour toucher Hikari : ''C'est toi le chat, sœurette !''

''Eh ! C'est pas juste !, s'indigna celle-ci, qui était en train de poursuivre Mia avec un Shigure rigolant aux éclats derrière elles. Hikari se retourna vers lui et le pointa du doigt : ''Tu ne vas pas rire pour longtemps'', et se précipita vers Shigure. Au milieu de tous les rires et la joie autour d'eux, Hikari manqua une étape et trébucha. Shigure et sa sœur ne pouvaient que regarder avec horreur quand elle tomba dans la rivière.

Mia cria son nom et se précipita vers l'avant pour atteindre sa sœur, mais Shigure l'arrêta.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Il faut aider Hikari !Elle ne sait pas nager !'', hurla Mia avec les larmes aux yeux vers Shigure.

''Alors raison de plus pour que tu reste ici. Tu ne sais pas nager, non ?, interrogea Shigure sérieusement, ''Alors tu seras plus une gène plus qu'autre chose. Reste ici. Je vais la chercher.'', et sur ces mots, Shigure se jeta à l'eau.

Mia regarda Shigure nager vers l'endroit où Hikari était, puis plonger dans l'eau. Aucun des deux n'était sorti de l'eau depuis quelques minutes déjà. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Se rapprochant vers le courant sans risque de tomber dedans, elle essaya de voir où se trouvaient sa sœur et son cousin en plongeant la tête dedans depuis la berge. Quand elle ne pouvait pas les trouver, elle immergea de l'eau, prenant plusieurs respirations et hoqueta. Les larmes lui brouillaient les yeux. Elle se leva, regarda autour et cria à l'aide. Elle avait trop peur de trop s'éloigner au cas ou ils auraient besoin de son aide. Personne n'était dans les parages. ' _Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Où était tout le monde ?_ ', pensa-t-elle frustrée. Elle serra ses mains dans ses cheveux, cherchant tout ce qui pourrait aider. Les yeux frénétiquement dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément un moyen de les sortir de l'eau, quand un cri la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle regarda en bas où elle pouvait voir au loin sa sœur et son cousin adossés à un rocher. Sa sœur était en train de regarder autour et derrière Shigure où du sang s'était accumulé. Hikari essayait farouchement d'arrêter de pleurer, pour trouver une solution. Mais craqua en larmes. Shigure lui murmura quelque chose et lui donna un sourire rassurant. Hikari hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. Shigure semblait retrouver un peu de ses forces et nagea vers la berge en contre-courant avec elle près de lui. Hikari, un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure, lui indiqua où se trouvait les roches. Et ils purent enfin arrivés à terre-ferme, essoufflés et secoués pas cette aventure.

Mia, les mains sur la bouche, se précipita vers eux et câlina très fort sa sœur en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. ''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'', demanda Mia à sa sœur frissonnante, et avant qu'elle puisse répondre ''Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien !'' Mia se retourna vers Shigure pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras, mais s'abstint. Il était blessé. Son dos était en sang et il gelait comme Hikari. Voyant son hésitation, Shigure lui donna un sourire en coin, ''Alors pas de câlin pour moi ? Je suis blessé'', finit-il en maintenant sa main droite sur son cœur.

Mia s'affola et lui dit : ''Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te donner de câlin ! Tu es vraiment blessé !'' Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais finit seulement pas hoqueter : ''Tout ceci est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas commencer à jouer à chat, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Hikari ne serait pas tomber dans l'eau et tu ne serais pas blessé, Shigure !''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute, réprimanda Shigure et continua plus doucement quand elle tressaillit, ''On ne savait pas que Hikari serait tombée. C'est juste arrivé, voilà tout.''

''Mais, protesta Mia.

''Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Mia. Qui savait que je serais tombée ou que Shigure serait blessé ? Personne. Et je trouve, continua Hikari avec un sourire narquois en se tournant vers son cousin, que le rouge te va très bien''.

''Tu me donnes juste un compliment, puisque je t'ai sauvée la vie, dit-il ennuyé, ''Ne pense pas que tu peux me rembourser comme ça. Je veux que tu m'achètes la glace spéciale de Kokoro Cream !, ordonna Shigure.

''C'est toi le grand! Une glace ? J'ai même pas d'argent., dit Hikari en se levant et en essayant de se débarrasser le plus possible de l'eau hors de sa robe et de ses cheveux, elle pensa ' _Maman ne sera_ _pas très contente_ '.

''Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit morveuse ? Je suis aussi un enfant, tu sais ?, déclara Shigure en pointant un pouce vers lui, debout, ''J'ai huit ans !''.

''Ouais, ouais'', ignora Hikari avec un geste pratiqué.

''Rrg ! Vous allez vraiment me tuer un jour. Allez monte !, indiqua Shigure en position accroupie.

''Non !, refusa Hikari.

''Si !, acquiesça Shigure.

''Non !, rétorqua-t-elle.

''Si !, continua-t-il.

''Non !, insista Hikari.

''Si ! Et je ne vais pas te laisser me contredire, dit-il et avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot, lui fit monter sur son dos.

''Lâche-moi !, s'indigna la petite sur son dos.

''Non ! Et tu vas m'écouter cette fois, finit-il en fermant cette conversation.

''Rgg !, dit Hikari et elle commença à bouder.

Mia qui était à quelque pas derrière, en regardant cette échange ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Hikari était sur le dos de Shigure, marchant vers la maison avec Mia qui trottine à côté d'eux.

''Tu es sûr que ça va ?, demanda Hikari avec inquiétude, ''Tu vas être tout mouillé''.

''C'est à moi que tu demandes si ça va ? Et puis, je ne peux pas être plus mouillé que je ne le suis déjà, déclara Shigure avec dédain, ''Ce n'est pas moins qui ait faillit se noyer dans la rivière Naka''.

Elle lui fit un regard impressionné. ''Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessé'', rétorqua-t-elle. Il soupira et continua avec un sourire rassurant : ''Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste de l'eau. Sinon, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pas trop froid ? Tu veux que Mia sorte la couverture de pique-nique ?, demanda-t-il.

''Avec toutes les fourmis, compléta Mia avec un sourire effrayant vers sa sœur.

''Mia'', s'indigna Shigure.

''Berk, répondit Hikari dégoûtée et frissonnante.

''Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais, ma sœur, dit Mia avec un hochement de tête.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Mia !, gronda Shigure, ''Elle vient de se noyer, pas besoin de ramener des sentiments négatifs''.

''Hum'', dénigra cette dernière, ''Je voulais juste la prévenir de ce qu'elle allait faire et par extension alléger l'atmosphère. Elle a besoin de familiarité. Puisqu'elle a faillit mourir, non Hikari ?, demanda-t-elle à Hikari, cherchant un appuie.

''Oui. Mia a raison'', confirma Hikari qui regardait inquiète sa sœur avec un froncement des sourcils.

''Peut-être'', murmura Shigure, ''De toute façon, je pense que je devrais réfléchir à la façon dont je devrais expliquer à Mikoto-sama et Fugaku-sama pourquoi tu es trempée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais dire, Hikari ?''.

Shigure et Hikari continuèrent à avancer sans remarquer que Mia s'était arrêtée et les regardait avec un regard indéfrichable. 'Ils ont l'air si heureux', elle pensait serrant sa main sur sa poitrine, ' _Suis-je jalouse ? Est-ce qu'ils ont même besoin de moi ? Ils se protégeaient les uns les autres. Quand je n'ai pas pu sauter et aller sauver Hikari, ma propre sœur, Shigure avait tous de suite sauté. Etais-je si inutile ? Hikari avait pu prévenir qu'un rocher arrivait à Shigure avant qu'ils entrent en collision._

 _Alors que moi, j'étais gelée comme une idiote dans la peur et courrait comme un poulet sans tête. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait failli se noyer ou qui s'étai t pris un rocher dans le dos pour protéger Hikari. Je n'avais rien fait et si Shigure n'avait pas été là, alors qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Ils m'ont dit que cela ne faisait rien que je n'ai pas pu aidé car je ne savais pas nagé, mais, cependant aurais-je dû apprendre ? Peut-être alors j'aurais pu aider ?'_ Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux et avant qu'elle puisse les arrêter étaient en train de couler sur ses joues. ' _Que faire s'il n'y aurait pas Shigure la prochaine fois ? Devrais-je la perdre ? Serais-je assez forte à ce moment-là ?_ '

Des centaines de questions lui couraient dans la tête mais une réponse lui éclaira l'esprit. ' _Oui, je vais être forte. C'est une certitude, car_ ', elle essuya ses yeux avec la paume de sa main et prit un pas en avant, ' _En attendant ce jour, je vais m'entraîner jusqu'à que rien ne puisse m'empêcher de tenir mes proches près de moi. Et je vais en faire un but_.' Elle leva la tête vers le haut, déterminée et courut vers sa sœur et son cousin, des personnes qu'elle ne veut pas perdre qui l'attendaient en souriant vers elle au coin d'un carrefour.

''Pourquoi, est-ce que tu t'es arrêtée, Mia ? Maintenant mes jambes sont épuisées, à force de porter ta sœur. Elle est lourde, tu sais'', se plaignit Shigure.

''Je suis une enfant très légère, tu sais ? C'est juste que tu n'as aucune force dans les bras'', se moqua Hikari, soulagée de voir sa sœur un peu mieux que tout à l'heure.

''Elle n'a pas tord, Shigure. Je suis désolée de te dire mais tu es vraiment pas très fort'', avoua Mia d'un ton faussement désolé, '' Et pour répondre à ta question'', continua-t-elle sans pourvoir arrêter de sourire, ''Je me posais une question.''

'' Et tu l'as trouvée ta réponse ?'', demanda Shigure intrigué.

''Oui. Et je ne peux pas trouver une meilleure réponse que celle-là'', répondit-elle avec un ton enthousiaste et sautant à chaque pas qu'elle prenait.

''Eh bien, je vois que tu es vraiment heureuse. Maintenant tu m'intrigue. Quelle était la question et sa réponse ?'', demanda-t-il curieux.

''Non, non. Je ne vais pas te le dire'', rigola Mia en faisant un clin d'œil rassurant à sa sœur jumelle.

''Oh... Mais pourquoi ? Allez, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?'', insista Shigure.

'' Je ne vais pas te le dire'', chantonna Mia avançant devant eux.

''Oh... Tu es vraiment méchante. Allez. Dis quelque chose Hikari. Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?'', demanda leur cousin.

''Non'', fut la réponse courte de Hikari.

''Hah~'', soupira Shigure convaincu, ''Bon c'est ton secret, je comprend mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré ton cadeau, Mia ?'', interrogea-t-il avec un air d'intérêt.

A cette question, Mia trébucha et demanda ''Pourquoi ?''

''Tiens'', remarqua-t-il soudainement intéressé par son attitude, ''Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive, soudainement ?''

''Pour rien'', cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant. Sa sœur essaya d'étouffer son rire mais échoua.

''Et attend ! Pourquoi tu fuis ? Et ne rigole pas toi !'', se renfrogna-t-il? Il manqua une marche et faillit tomber mais avec la conviction de trouver une réponse, il poursuivit la petite pipelette avec sur son dos une petite coquine.

Mia s'arrêta et donna son plus beau sourire à sa sœur : ''Le rouge aussi te va bien sœurette !''

''Quoi ?'', et elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même, ''Ma robe !'', cria cette derrière indignée.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire... (^^)/ ?**


End file.
